Shared Secrets
by Simply Alexei
Summary: what would've happened had Orochimaru not only gave Sasuke a Curse mark, but Hinata as well? Based throughout the whole series. Rated T just to be careful
1. Marked

**Chapter 1**

A young kunoichi wandered carefully down the path by fallen tree. She had short, chin-length, black hair, and her eyes were a clear pearl white with a splash of gray swirled in. She wore a baggy tan coat with fur lining and her forehead protector around her neck, instead the on her head, like it was normally worn by other ninja.

Hinata was lost in the woods... again. A while back she'd stopped paying attention to where her team was heading and ended up getting separated. She was alone, and she knew ninja everywhere were just itching to take out some competition. Hinata wasn't the best fighter in the world, and she knew it, but she knew how to use her byakugon pretty well, so she could tell if someone was trying to sneak up on her, or at least she thought she could.

Hinata was still pretty shaken up after what she'd seen Gaara do. Such cold-bloodedness scared her. She'd seen it on many faces before. One of them stuck out in her mind. Sasuke Uchiha was on the same team as her longtime crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Often times Hinata worried about Naruto-kun's safety, but nothing seemed to set off Uchiha-san yet.

There was a rustling in the bushes not far off and Hinata paniced. She activate her byakugon. She didn't know who was hiding, and she was pretty sure he or she could overpower her, but Hinata did not plan to go down without some swinging. That way, whoever the unlucky ninja ran into next, hopefully Naruto-kun, would take advatage of the situation and there'd be one less obstical in their way to becoming a Chunin.

Wow, Hinata was thinking like Neji...

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she realized the thing in the bushes was just a snake. It couldn't harm her too much, but didn't someone tell her the snakes were poisonous? Just to be safe she traveled in the direction opposite the snake, completely forgetting that their might be other awaiting ninja.

Hinata was still frenetic trying to find her team. it's not like they could've gone that far, could they?

Hinata sped up, sensing an unfamiliar chakra somewhere behind her. No matter how far she ran, the chakra didn't seem to get any farther, nor any closure. No matter how fast she ran she got the same results. Hinata looked around trying to find some clue as to who was following her, or what was going on. It wasn't long before she'd realized she kept passing the same fallen log over and over again. Hinata stopped, suddenly realizing why the chakra never seemed to change. She wasn't moving, she only thought she was.

_Genjustu_

Someone had Hinata trapped in their genjustu... and Hinata had let them.

How can that be? She hadn't sensed anyone near her, and no one would've had the chance to do anything before she would've sensed it anyway.

_Unfamiliar chakra_

That had to be it. No one Hinata _knew _was powerful enough to hide their chakra from her, not even Gaara or Sasuke, so it must've been someone she didn't know... A more powerful ninja...

But who?

Hinata sat there, in that spot she'd been in for who knows how long, and waited for the unknown ninja to either reveal themself, or take her out. She hoped that if she didn't show any sign of hostility, the ninja would do neither and just leave her alone. That's what she hoped would happen.

The bushes rustled again, and Hinata turned just as a snake launched itself at her.

Next thing she knew, Hinata was waking up with a throbbing in her lower back. She was leaning against a tree and a concerned looking Kiba and Shino were hovering over her.

"You're awake!" Kiba celebrated, while Shino just nodded."What happened? We noticed you weren't with us and so we came back and you were passed out by a fallen tree."

"See something scary?" Shino asked quietly.

"N-no. I-i just... W-well there was this g-genjutsu, a-and then this snake attacked m-me, and t-then... I don't know, but no my b-back hurts"

Kiba shook his head. "Are you sure you didn't faint again? you probably just pulled a muscle when you fell."

Hinata shook her head. "Y-you're probably right. We should get g-going."

Kiba helped Hinata up. "Yeah, don't want to get caught by hostile ninja. I know how those grass ninja are. Sound ninja aren't much better, and I wouldn't want to get caught by that Gaara kid... Sasuke too... All of them are just trouble."

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah, lets j-just go." Still Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That couldn't have been a fainting induced dream. It felt to real.

Hinata's team's stratagy was to move at night, when everyone else would be sleeping, and rest during the day. They found secure spots where they would camp, and each took turns on lookout duty. Hinata's turns were shorter. The boys felt she was too dainty to fight off an intruder, and they were probably right.

Anyway, on the third day when Hinata was on duty, she started slacking off. No one got hurt, but it did bring some important issues to light. It started when she wanted a bath. She hadn't had one since the exam started and she remembered seeing a small spring not far back. It wasn't not like the boys would be in danger. It was almost evening and all the other teams would be setting up camp instead of searching for the scrolls.

Hinata snuck away from the camp, but as per usual, got lost before she could make it to the spring. Hinata stumbled around the barely lit forest until she heard a crashing through the trees in front of her. She hid in a bush and activated her byakugon, focusing on the expanse ahead of her. It wasn't until too late that she realized someone was behind her.

A hand clamped over her mouth and Hinata was dragged out of the bushes by her hair.

"If you have one of the scrolls, I suggest you hand it over... At least if you value your life." Sasuke glared at the kunoichi. She wasn't big nor particularly strong, but it was these ones you have to look out for. They were sneaky.

"I d-don't have a s-scroll."

"What about your team?"

"No."

Sasuke held a kunai to the girls throat. "You won't mind if I searched you then?"

"I t-told you! I don't h-have one!"

A hissing sound interupted Sasuke as he began to go through Hinata's pockets and bag.

A snake slithered out of the bushes, right up to Sasuke and Hinata.

"N-no..." Hinata tried to back away from the snake. "I k-knew it was real. I-I knew I wasn't d-dreaming."

Sasuke pulled Hinata's hair, not realizing that she was talking about the snake that was slowely making it's way toward them. "Don't even dare."

"P-please! Let m-me go."

Suddenly the snake wasn't a snake anymore. In front of them stood one of the ninja from the grass village. "How sweet," he hissed. "Two young lovers in the middle of a competition of life and death."

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled while Hinata shook. He had instinctivly stepped in front of her, as if to protect her.

"What do I want? Why you two of course." He smiled a sickening smile. "I've already claimed one of you, now I've come to collect the other."

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why that curse mark on your back, young lady. I'm the one who gave it to you, and it can give you great power. Consider it a present from your future master." Hinata hadn't realized she had a mark. Only that her back hadn't stopped hurting since the genjustu incident.

"I-I don't even k-know you!"

"Me? Well, let me introduce myself them." The ninja passed his hand over his face and it changed, as if he'd taken off a mask. Suddenly he was pasty white, his eyes were golden, like a cobra's, and they were rimmed in a black that trailed down his nose. He truly looked like a snake. "My name is Orochimaru, and I've chosen you two to succeed me."

"What the hell?" Sasue hissed.

"W-why us?"

Orochimaru aproached us and it was against my greater instinct to stay put, but Sasuke held me tight. "Well," He smiled a sick smile. "This young man here wants revenge, and thus power. I can give him that power, and you... well you have skills that I find very useful." He hissed. "But don't get me wrong. You're weak and I can kill you any time I want. Just be glad now isn't that time."

"No" Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "No. If I want power I'll get it myself."

Orochimaru tsked and smiled. "To late."

Before I knew it I was thrown to the ground and Sasuke was being wrapped by a snake... A big snake... The biggest snake Hinata had ever seen, and to make things worse, At the head was the grinning face of Orochimaru. His head snapped forward and he bit Sasuke where his shoulder and his neck met, but suddenly Hinata was the one in pain.

"ahhh...AAhhhh... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the throbbing in her back had worsened. almost as if someone had stabbed her with a kunai and was now twisting it in circles and digging it deeper, drilling it through her body.

It wasn't long until she passed out from the pain.

Kiba shook Hinata, twaking her up. "Hey! It's time to get up! We gotta go, come on come on come one!"

Hinata shook her head and sat up. What just happened? She looked around and saw that she was at her campsite. Wait, What?

What Hinata didn't realize was that Sasuke was watching her from tree's .after Orochimaru marked him and told him that he'd be back for them in a years time, the young ninja carried Hinata, who was passed out, back to her camp, and when Shino and Kiba woke up they didn't know the difference. Just thought she'd fallen asleep on her lookout.

'Poor girl,' Sasuke thought.


	2. Left Behind

**Saria: Ugh, I forgot to write an intro for the first chapter... Oh well too late now.**

**Sasuke: You're just too lazy to reload the edited document with the intro...**

**Saria: So? If you want it so bad, do it yourself!**

**Sasuke: Im a fictional character, idiot**

**Hinata: S-sorry I'm late! Did I m-miss anything.**

**Sasuke: Yes, our author is a lazy bum.**

**Saria: That's just harsh... But you know, I could always make you do something stupid Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't...**

**Saria: Didn't we already have this conversation in my previous fanfiction?**

**Hinata: Ummm... C-can we just let them r-read now?**

**Saria: Fine, but I'm not finished with you yet Sasuke Uchiha! Anyway, everyone enjoy my totally not mediocre fanfiction! .**

**Chapter 2**

It was many many months later, after the Chunin exams that is, that Orochimaru had come to collect what he claimed his.

Sasuke, who'd had his curse mark sealed somehow, kept his mouth shut about Hinata. He knew she didn't want anyone to know. She hid it pretty well too. It helped that she was calm, well when she wasn't flustered because of Naruto, but she rarely got angry, and so she rarely had to deal with the temptation of using the other chakra that flowed through her... the borrowed chakra... the bad chakra...

Hinata woke up one morning and thought to herself, 'He's coming.'

She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. She knew that it wasn't his lackeys he sent to fetch Sasuke and herself. He didn't want them to refuse or escape. He was coming himself to make sure he got what he wanted.

Hinata bolted out of bed. down the staris and nearly out the door before Neji asked, "What's the rush? Ninja after you?"

"Yes" Hinata ran down the street and all throughout Konoha to find someone, anyone, who knew where Sasuke was. she nearly shoved Kiba into a wall, was tripped by Ino, and tackled Naruto. "D-do you know where S-sasuke is?" she gasped to each one of them. Kiba and Ino both just gave her a straight "No," but Naruto didn't like this.

"What do you want with Sasuke, Hina-chan?"

"I-I have to talk to h-him. It's u-urgent."

"Well I don't know where he is."

"D-do you know where he might be?"

"I'd suggest going and checking at the ramen shop with me." Naruto grinned, but when Hinata just stared at him blankly, he said instead. "Ask where Sakura is. She's bound to be following him."

"T-thank you Naruto-kun!" Hinata gave a quick bow and was off again. She asked nearly everyone she passed if they'd seen either Sasuke or Sakura. Eventually she was tipped off that Sakura had treated Sasuke to ramen and she bolted to the only shop she knew of.

There was Sakura, practically strangling Sasuke with her love. He looked very uncomfortable... Hinata felt sorry for him.

"um... S-Sasuke?"

Both ninja turned to look at the the stuttering kunoichi. "What?" Sakura glared.

"um... I-I need t-to talk to y-you, S-Sasuke."

"Fine." Sasuke got up, much to Sakura's dismay. He followed Hinata to an alley, not questioning her choice in venue.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Sasuke's voice had softened now that he wasn't around any fangirls.

"W-well... I-I think that O-Orochimaru is c-coming... soon..."

Sasuke looked at the girl thoughtfully. "I already know. This afternoon."

"W-what?" Hinata wasn't prepared for that. She didn't think she could escape him even if she wanted to.

"You don't have to go with him if you don't want to."

"B-but he... h-he said-"

"That's irrelevent." Sasuke's eyes flashed, and his face was stony. "I plan on leaving with him... I want revenge, and he can give me what i need for that." Suddenly he was angry. "But to take someone against their will is wrong. Especially when you have nothing to give them." He grit his teeth. "You're a good person, Hinata, but I'm not... It's the least I can do to help you escape his grasp..." Sasuke was calm again. "Now go... I suggest you stay away from people you know and love... That's where he'll search first."

Hinata nodded, but as Sasuke started walking off she reached out and grabbed his sleave.

"What?"

"T-thank you."

He just nodded and continued going off into the dark alley.

It was nearly 7:30 when Orochimaru finally invaded the village. Hinata had taken Sasuke's advice and stayed away from her friends and family the entire day. She was currently along the outskirting walls of Konoha, picking at weeds to keept her mind off the her impending doom...

Suddenly, Hinata knew he was there, she could almost feel his footsteps vibrate as he stepped through the city gates. She needed somewhere to hide, and fast.

While Orochimaru was there many things had happened... One of them being the thrid Hokage dying, and another Sasuke walking away with him, never looking back. After searching, Orochimaru hadn't found Hinata, and Sasuke wouldn't give up her location. Orochimaru desided he would just wait for the little kunoichi to come to him.

As these two exited the city gates, Hinata stood in the shadows watching... waiting...


	3. Found Out

**Saria: *Drool***

**Sasuke:...**

**Hinata:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Saria: *Drool***

**Hinata: W-what's wrong with her?**

**Sasuke:...She's spotted Sai...**

**Hinata: B-but then w-who's gonna do t-the intro?**

**Sasuke: *Shrugging* I don't know... you do it...**

**Hinata: Wha? W-why m-me?**

**Sasuke: 'Cause I don't want to.**

**Hinata: Oh... well, h-hello e-everyone... I'm... I'm... *faints***

**Sasuke: Damn it... **

**Saria: *Drool***

**Chapter 3**

2 years time and still no one knew of the mark on Hinata's lower back, not even those in her clan. She'd been very careful.

Along with all the other ninja around her, Hinata had changed, however some of her changes weren't as drastic as others would've thought. Hinata had lost her stutter, this she was most proud of, but her voice was still no more than just about a whisper. She'd lost her baby fat and grown curvatious **( A/N I didn't know the word, but basically more curvy.) **with age. Even with this, Hinata still stuck to her large coat, this time it was lavender and had lost the fur trim. She thought she'd started looking too much like Kiba. Her Hair was longer, but only to hide her face more.

Remember Naruto? Even though they'd been apart for nearly 2 years, Hinata still harbored a crush on the excentric blonde, or at least she harbored a crush on what she'd hoped he'd become. You see, Hinata had grown up. She was no more the little school girl with no self esteem. Not to say that she was confident with herself, but she knew what she could do, and she knew she could do it well.

Anyway, Naruto had come back, and Hinata still couldn't get over the embarassment of fainting in front of him. Again. She may not have known what he would act like, but Naruto had grown into a fine young man, looks wise. Hinata was disappointed, however, when she realized that he was still about the same maturity. The whole village was in danger, from both the Akatsuski and Orochimaru, and he was still hellbent on finding Sasuke and cracking jokes.

Hinata couldn't judge him much though, he had been gone, with Jiriah no less, and probably didn't feel the weight over Konoha yet. Tsunade, The new Hokage, had done the best she could, but people still knew they were less than well on their way to safety.

On the bright side, Orochimaru still hadn't come back for Hinata. This was good because Hinata would've been devestated had her friends and family found out she'd kept her connection to the snake-eyes bastard a secret.

Hinata worked hard, training every day. Her family, especially her cousin Neji, were a big help. Even her younger sister, Hanabi, was decent toward her now. She was no longer a shame. There was a reason her team members were the best trackers in Konoha, ANBU Black Opps aside.

It didn't suprise Hinata when her team was called to work with the Newly assembled team 7. Newly assembled because Sasuke was gone and Kakashi was out of commision for a while. In their places were Sai and Yamato. The two teams were called together under dire circumstances. They had to track down the Akastuki members who'd kidnapped the Kazekage, Gaara.

They set out immidietly, only setting up camp long after the sun had set behind the horizon.

Hinata was tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep sweaty and gunky. She told Kiba, Shino and Kurenai that she was heading to a nearby stream to bathe, then left. She would have to wash her clothes there first and bathed while they dried.

Hinata was waist deep in the cool flowing water, washing her hair, when she heard a noise behind her. She immediatly covered herself and hissed. "Who's there?" No one answered. She activated her Byakugon, but couldn't find anyone. Hinata slowely waded out of the water keeping her eye out for something... anything.

She found her clothes were still a bit damp, but desided to take her chances and put them on anyway.

On her way back to her camp, Hinata finally detected someone nearby, and on an instinct, threw a kunai in his or her direction. The person avoided it, and quickly stepped out of the trees, identifying himself.

"You have good aim," Sai complimented Hinata.

"What do you want?"

"I only want to ask of your connection with Orochimaru."

Oh no, Hinata thought. He knows.

She continued to play it cool though. "I have no connection with Orochimaru."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Then whats on your back then, hmmm?"

"Nothing of importence." Hinata was itching to run away now, but she got the feeling Sai would catch her before she got far.

"So if I told your team, you wouldn't mind?" Was he blackmailing her?

Hinata couldn't think of a way to talk her way out of the situation so doing what she did best, she gave in. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just please don't tell anyone about the mark."

Sai smile his fake smile. "Smart."

It wasn't long after that when Sai's true mission was revealed. Gaara was retreaved and sent back to his village to be healed, at the life of an elderly woman named Chiyo, but Sai had left his team and went with Orochimaru when the rest of the leaf ninja were fighting the Akastuki for Gaara. Luckily Neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto noticed Hinata in the mix of it all. Anyway, Sai was sent as an ANBU Black Opps member to kill Sasuke.

**Saria: Ok, so i KNOW that i recalled those last couple events in the story completely off... n'stuff... srry weird sentence... anyway, please forgive me since the only Naruto book i own is 27, and I do not have access to the internet while writing these, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me! on another note, I'm also sure that some of you have noticed I leave out alot of details of things that I know have happened in the series. This is done completely on purpose because if you're a true Naruto fan, you should already know what happens so... yeah... Imma try to work on writing longer chapters... and adding more detail too... OH! and if you would like to read some more of my random drabble, I'll be posting a new story soon about how what happens at Sakura's house doesn't stay at Sakura's house (Just another SasuHina truth or darefic, but you know you lovethem)**


	4. Brought to Attention

**Saria: Yes! Hinata Awesomeness Action!**

**Sasuke: ...She would never say something like that... or do something like that... she just wouldn't ever be in that situation...**

**Saria: You know you're a real downer... Why don't you go crawl in a hole and never come back!**

**Sasuke: Fine.**

**Saria: Wait! I didn't mean it! I need you for my story!**

**Hinata: W-where's he going?**

**Saria: ...To go crawl in a hole... now I'm too depressed to introduce the story...**

**Chapter 4**

They were searching for not only Sasuke, but Sai as well. He'd run off with Orochimaru to fullfill his mission of killing Sasuke and yada yada yada... Hinata had been momentarily releived to find that Sai had left, until she realized he might say something to Orochimaru, and she didn't want that... Anyway, the teams had found Orochimaru's hideout and had searched it for any sign of the three people they were looking for. Eventually Sakura spotted Sai talking to someone unseen. He was standing in an opening out of Orochimaru's tunnels. It almost looked as if the spot had caved in. Sakura ran forward and one would swear she punched Sai with all her strength. Hinata, Naruto, and the rest of the teams ran after her.

"Sakura, wait!" Hinata yelled and grabbed for Sakura's hand before she could do any more damage to the emotionless ninja.

"Well well well, look who showed up." All eyes turned up to find Sasuke, pressing his lips tightly in dismay. "I wasn't looking forward to this family reunion."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "We're here to take you back home!" even though that wasn't our original mission, Hinata assumed that was what they were gonna do now.

"Home? I have no home, much less a reason to return to this, so called, 'home'." Was it just her imagination, or did Sasuke's eyes flicker to hers just then.

Suddenly Sasuke was in front of Naruto. It was almost instantanious. "Naruto, I didn't kill you before out of mercy. I hope you didn't expect the same thing twice." He pulled out a long sword from out behind him. Sakura wouldn't have any of that. She ran foreward, yelling.

Before she couldso muchas touch him, Sasuke used his free hand to grab her wrist, then he kicked her legs out from underneath her and threw her against the stone."Wrong move, Sakura."

Nobody 's fingers twitched and his arm made a swingingarc, but before the sword in his hand could make contact with Naruto's torso, Hinata whispered,"...Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked over at the dark haired ninja, not realizing who she was, or why she called out to him to softly. There weretears in the kunoichi's eyes, and as she looked up at Sasuke, he recognized the endless gray orbs. "...Please...Don't, Sasuke..." Something about the way she said his name, made Sasuke place his sword back in it's place near his back.

"awwww... how sssweet." Hinata tensed, recognizing the hissing voice. "I didn't exssspect to ssssee my two lovers together again sssooo sssoon." Hinata shuddered.

Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows, smiling a snaky grin. "Why Hinata dear, you've grown sssooo... mature..." No one moved as he stepped up behind her and captured a couple strands of her hair, looking at her thoughtfully. "sssooo much potenssssial... but none of it wasss tapped into... you ssshhhould have come with me while you could..."

Hinata swallowed. "I would never..."

"oh, you would have... if it weren't for Sssasssuke I would've taken you with me whether you wanted it or not."

"Sasuke?"

"Why, of courssss... He convinsssed me to leave you be... for a while... but now that your here in my grasssp, I think I might just pluck you from where you ssstand." His hand brushed down her shoulder and gripped her elbow, pulling her back toward him.

"No." Hinata's head turned to look at Sasuke, who'd spoken with such Venom in his voice that everyone flinched. "You won't touch her."

Hinata, sensing Orochimaru was distracted, tried to twist out of his grasp, but only got caught as he wrapped his fingers through her long hair. He pulled hard, sending Hinata to her knees.

The other ninja suddenly came out of their trances at the sight of Hinata taken down. They all attacked, coming from every angle. Orochimaru either evaded or deflected every attack, but focusing on the other 8 ninja, Sasuke included, left his guard down, and Hinata shoved the double-sided kunai she'd had hidden in her long sleave through his chest at an upward angle.

Blood spluttered out of Orochimaru's mother and his grips on her loosened and he fell, already almost dead from the major organ being destroyed as she twisted the kunai counter-clockwise.

With his fingers still entangled in her hair, Hinata was pulled down along with him and she felt the opposite tip of the ninja knife slice through her side. everyone surrounded her, but it was Sasuke who pulled her off the dead, snake-eyed rogue. He looked through the crowd surrounding him and called out, "Sakura, heal her."

Sakura nodded and went right to work, using her chakra to mend the damage to Hinata's torso. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Hinata nodded, saying faintly, "Killing him was easier than I thought... I don't know why no one did it before." Even Sasuke had to smirk at this.

When Hinata was healed, she stood up, using the support of Naruto, who'd appeared out of no where.

Sasuke stepped back, out of the way, but he added to the jumble of murmuring voices, surprising everyone, "I'm going back."

Yamato was shocked. "Willingly?"

"Yes, Orochimaru has nothing more to offer me, being dead."

Everyone nodded tentatively, but Kurenai wasn't satisfied. "Hinata?" She asked. "What did Orochimaru want with you."

Hinata looked at Sai, who nodded and went over to her. He helped her away from the glaring Naruto. When she nodded, he lifted up the back of her jacket, revealing the curse mar, given to her by Orochimaru.

**Saria: I know I said I'd add more detail but really I'm just writing whatever pops inside my head and so im more into typing as fast as I can than actually working on detail... I's so srry! I'll try harder in the future! (after this quick story, maybe on my next one)**


	5. Stuck Together

**Hinata: Saria-Sama, I-I'm worried. S-Sasuke-kun hasn't come back yet... Saria-sama? Where'd you g-go? SARIA-SAMA?**

**Chapter 5**

It was safe to say that Sasuke was back, under constant survallence, but still. Hinata wasn't in a much better position, especially once Tsunade found out what she'd been hiding. Kakashi had to seal her mark, seeing as how it was unstable before. That's what they told her. It was unstable.

Both Sasuke and Hinata were placed in the same house; twenty ANBU Black Opps members were assigned to be on watch at all times, including Sai. Any time they were to leave the house, they had three or more escorts. Hinata felt like she knew what prison was like.

"So?" She asked tentatively in the weeks following their inprisonment. "Did you learn anything new?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation... I mean, we're stuck together so we might as well try to get along."

"We do get along."

Hinata shook her head and whispered, "Ignoring each other all the time and not talking is not getting along, it's getting by."

"Is there a difference?"

She looked up at him. "Of course."

Sasuke sighed. "What do you want?"

"To know you... You've been gone for two years... So much changes in that time. Trust me, I should know."

he smirked. "Yeah, I noticed you lost your stutter... You could talk louder though."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Don't make me get cocky. I mean, you're the one with a butt bow." That got a chuckle out of him.

"You've developed a bit of an attitude I see."

"But what about you?" Hinata pried. "Has anything changed?... Do you... still want to kill your brother?"

"Yes... but not nearly as bad... If being with Orochimaru has taught me anything, it's that blind bloodlust will get you no where."

Hinata nodded. "Any new hobbies?" Sasuke looked at her like she'd gone mad. "What? did I ask a stupid question?"

He shook his head. "No, just an unexpected one. Only you would ask a formerly rogue ninja if he'd developed any new hobbies... "

"Does that amuse you?"

"Quite, but no, I don't really have any hobbies... I spent all of my time training... I never really just lived..."

Hinata smiled. "Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

"Something edible?"

"hmmm, I'll try, but we need more vegitable... can you go get Sai to take you to the market?"

"Doesn't the woman normally do the shopping?"

"Not when she could beat the man to a pulp."

Sasuke smirked. "you wanna test that theory."

"You're not the only one who's been training, Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata giggled and blushed. "Now go get me some vegitables."

"Yes ma'am."

Sasuke left and Hinata migrated to the kitchen, smiling to herself. It was a good think Sasuke wasn't as revenge crazy as he'd been when he left 2 years earlier. In a way it was good he'd went with Orochimaru. He grew and matured, unlike some blond ninja's Hinata knew.

Hinata went through the fridge pulling out chicken and rice. It was simple and easy to make, not to mention it tasted delicious. She was about the start chopping the chicken into slices when a voice behind her said. "Such a plain meal for such a beautiful young lady."

Hinata turned, and when she saw who it was, dropped her plate.

Sasuke was browsing the vegitable stands with Sai and five other ANBU members when Naruto came up, fuming. "Sasuke! I swear to Kami I'm gonna beat you to a pulp!"

Sasuke was confused. He knew he pissed alot of people off, but he couldn't recall making Naruto mad, other than ignoring him, but that wasn't unusual before.

"It's because of you that Hinata's locked up!"

Wow, even Sasuke wasn't so much of an ass as to accuse other people of things that weren't their fault... mostly.

"For you're information, Uzumaki, she was actually marked first... dobe..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stomped away. What was that about?

Sai turned to Sasuke. "We need to finish and get you back."

Sasuke nodded, for the first time not being able to wait to see Hinata again.

**Saria: Just a side comment, don't you love how I killed off one of the major characters (Orochimaru) with just like two sentences? (Sarcasm) anyway, I might not be able to update for a while cause my teachers pounded me with homework and I gotta make christmas gifts for people... That's right, I said make... I sew, make blankets, draw and cook... mainly I sew, but i'll still be busy this week... Hope you liked and won't kill me for my lack of liking- Naruto...ness**...** not the comic, I like the comic, I mean the character. lol I just wanted him to randomly appear to show off his jerkyness... and now Hinata turns to Sasuke! DUN DUN DUN!**


	6. Taken

**Sasuke: Ow OW OWOWOWOW!**

**Saria: Shut it! Don't you ever try to run away from me again, or next time I'm bringing the frying pan!**

**Hinata: Ah! S-shouldn't you let g-go of h-his ear?**

**Saria: ...You want to be next?...**

**Hinata: N-no!**

**Sasuke: Oh, Hell No! Is that my brother! I Thought I killed him!**

**Saria: Wrong fanfic, Uchiha... **

**Sasuke: What's he doing with Hinata?**

**Saria: Taking her DUH!**

**Sasuke: Where the hell is he taking her?**

**Saria: READ THE FIC AND FIND OUT!**

**Chapter 6**

The person standing in the doorway was none other than Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. "Hello Hinata"

Hinata inhaled sharply. "Uchiha Itachi?"

He nodded. "Very sharp."

"You resemble Sasuke closely, except... you look alot older..."

Itachi smirked. "Now that we've gotten those unpleasant introductions out of the way, where is that brother of mine?"

"How should I know?"

He stepped forward, cornering Hinata against the counter. "You know, I really don't want to have to force any information out of you. Beautiful girls in pain are never a welcome sight for me."

"I'm not going to tell you." Hinata stated simply. She grabbed what was nearest to her and threw it at Itachi. He barely avoided the frying pan making contact with his head. She bolted around the island, only to be cut off by the even quicker Itachi. She snatched a butcher knife and swung in his direction, but he grabbed her wrist and flung her against the cabinets above the corner counter. Hinata moaned as she fell to the floors, and cried out as she felt the knife smooth blade go through her thigh. She reached down to pull it out, but her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't get a proper grip on it.

Itachi stepped over the dishes and utensals that had scattered on the floor, and leaned down to lift Hinata's quivering chin. "Such a shame." His hand caressed her face, Sharingen activated

Suddenly, Hinata was lost in her own mind, watching terrifying images and experiencing terrifying things. She collapsed into Itachi's waiting arms, whimpering.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told you, didn't I? I didn't want to have to force anything out of you, but you gave me no choice." Hinata continued to whimper, muttering Sasuke's name repeatedly "Hmm... Why go chase for Sasuke when I can just make him come to me? Young Miss Hinata, let us be on our way now. I'm sure your posatively aching to know about Sasuke's family."

Sasuke had spent the last hour with Sai, buying food for Hinata's meal. There was lettuce, carrots, spinach, and 5 large ripe tomatoes. They were on their way back to the cottage where Hinata should've been wait, but as soon as they got back they knew something was wrong. The normally bustling guards were no where to be seen, and everything was unusually silent, like even nature was listening.

"I'll go find the other guards." Sai said. "Sasuke and two of you" He motioned to the other ANBU members that had gone with them." go check on Hinata. The other three come with me."

Sasuke ran up to the house and swung the door open. "Hinata?" He checked the lving area and the bedrooms. "Hinata-kun? are you here?" He finally approached the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Dishes and silverwear were scattered on the floor, Cabinets were crushed, and a trailed of droplets led to a semi-large puddle of fresh blood.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke ran throughout the house searching everywhere and yelling Hinata's name over and over again. She was nowhere to be found however. Sasuke returned to the kitchen and, out of frustration and fear, through a vase against the wall, causing it to shatter into pieces amoung the already broken bowls, cups and plates.

People were moving around the furious ninja. Sai had come back and reported that the rest of the guard had been pretty much beaten to near death and their bodies were scattered throughout the woods. He did bring back some news however.

"Sasuke." Sasuke turned to face the head ANBU on the team assigned to watch over him. "Would you happen to know what this means." Sai pulled out a small kunai that had a black flag attached to it, and on the black was sewn a single red cloud.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _No..._

**Saria: OHSHOE! what did I just do? Rage in his eyes!**

**that's enough being dramatic for me... anyway, stayed up late to work on this... took like 20 minutes BUT I had other things to do before I could work on it... like making a blanket... you guys probably don't care about my life so I'm just gonna say that I'm sort of proud that I went back and read through to add alittle more detail. I still have a long way to go... maybe I should start working on that SaiHina story now... or Start "Childish Games" (My new SasuHina Story) one or the other... Have a lovely day!**


	7. Quick Rescue

**Saria: Even though I totally wrote everything in this fic, I am completely against NaruSaku... Unlike my boyfriend... Stupid...**

**Hinata:Awww, A-are you ok?**

**Saria: Yes**

**Sasuke: You're complaining about relationship issues... this is my que to leave...**

**Saria: Sasuke... The frying pan...**

**Sasuke: *Gulp***

**Hinata: I-its Ok! Let's Y-you and I Convert him to a N-NaruHina f-fan!**

**Saria: YES!**

**Sasuke: Wait, what happened to SasuHina?**

**Saria: True... I do like SasuHina... And SaiHina, and GaarHina, and NaruHina too! I like 'em All! Hina needs some love!**

**Hinata: W-what?**

**Saria: ...Not a big KibaHina Fan though... Unlike one of my close friends... Anyway, enjoy my SASUHINA story!**

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't long after this kidnapping of the Hyuuga girl that Sasuke himself organized two teams of shinobi to go rescue her. They all reached the village hidden in the grass at about the same time, where Itachi was waiting, a gagged hinata in hand.

"Brother." He nodded toward Sasuke.

"Give Hinata back..." Sasuke growled.

"Ok." Itachi shrugged and pushed Hinata toward Sasuke.

"Wait what?" He asked, catching her and pulling her close.

"I Really don't feel like killing you right now little brother... besides, now i know what makes you tick."

Sasuke pulled Hinata closer, and glared. "Go die in a hole Itachi."

"No Can do." And with that Itachi disappeared! dun dun dun!

**Saria: Ok, i know it's probably obvious by now but im rushing through the rest of the story... i try not to do extended ones like this because i get easily bored... and im very bored... but i will continue and finish to make everyone who's looking for a quick read a finish... that way i won't have angry mobbers at my door... Imma start writing a new story soon and i promise it's gonna be great... so if you like this, hang on for the ride!**

**...ahhh, i just realized how anti climatic this chapter was... it was only like ... not even 100 words... most of this chapter is my awesome author babble... but the next one... romance... it's gonna be great! Imma spend hours on it! I PROMISE! he he he im so excited!**

**I was also kind of sleep deprived when i wrote this... Shut up saria! stop talking! (ok so i am just trying to add more words to the chapter to set you guys up lol jk jk)**


	8. Save the Last Dance

**Saria:Finally! I Little Romance! I've Been Dying To Write This Part Since The Beginning!**

**Sasuke:...I feel so ashamed... look what you've made me do...**

**Hinata:I f-feel violated! Sasuke, d-don't ever do that to me!**

**Saria: TO LATE! It's already in the story... for the whole world to read... how's that make you feel Hina? Muahahahaha!**

**Sasuke: Do you enjoy this torture?**

**Saria: Yes**

**Sasuke: *Looking at Hinata* Why don't we just tie her to a chair.**

**Hinata: G-good Idea!**

**Saria: Hey... what're you doing with that rope? Hinata Wait! Don't Do- MMMMFFFFF!**

**Sasuke: Now, lets go find a place to eat.**

**Hinata: S-sure!**

**Saria: fmmmelll, mmmoy fif fiml shmfr, wwsshhh shhhh fmllyyy mmmrrrrmmmnn ffft shmmshh (Translation: Well, enjoy this final chapter, which is totally not lemon but close.)**

**Chapter 8**

Everything was pretty much back to normal, Sasuke was home, the Akatsuki went back into hiding, and Hinata was stuck under survaillence in the village, but Sasuke still had some things on his mind. He'll admit he had started to develop feeling for Hinata, from the time he'd carried her back to her team during the Chunin exams, up until getting her back from Itachi.

Sasuke was nervous around her. The Sasuke Uchiha was nervous because of a girl. A really pretty girl... a really nice girl... ahhh, Hinata made him smile. Sasuke needed to do something.

Sasuke stepped through the house that him and Hinata had shared for several months. He never really noticed anything about it before, but it was like he was seeing things through new eyes. The walls were a perfect combination of lavender with blue trim. Pictures of ninja from the village decorated shelves that were placed along the wall. In the living room was a purple couch with sat atop a navy carpet. A coffee table rested in the center of the spacious room.

Sasuke traveled to the bedrooms, noting how Hinata's was neat and clean . Her walls were the same shade of lavender as the ones he'd just seen, but featured no blue trim. Hell, her whole room was a combination of lavender and white. Sasuke'd room, on the other hand, was messy and had a dark shade of Blue painted over the walls. If he'd ever opened the blinds covering the windows, it would give one the impression of seeing an aquarium lit by a single ray of light. his sheets were crumpled at the edge of his bed. Funny, he'd been a neat person before.

He then traveled through the rest of the small house, noting small things that seemed to appear out of nowhere, until he reached the kitchen. This room had a whole different feel then the rest of the home. It gave you the feeling of being underneath the clear, sun-filled sky, where as the rest of the house made you think a water or a garden. Chestnut cabinets replaced gray ones that had been destroyed earlier, and the marble island reflected a khaki white across the beige walls. The counters were made of a gold colored stone, and underneath them were oak cupboards with brass nobs. The wood floor had been scrubbed clean of any blood that had remained from the previous incident with Itachi. Overall the sunlit room reflected and inviting warmth, but the was made it Sasuke's favorite room in the house was the fact that Hinata could often be found here, cooking, cleaning, or just resting. Her face would light up in the gentle sun and her hair would glow like a halo around her.

Currently Hinata was washing dishes. She was facing the open window, away from Sasuke, and humming to the radio, which was turned to her favorite station.

Sasuke took a single step forward, then almost went back again. He was about to do somethig he wasn't sure he could do. not that he doubted his skills or anything, but honestly, Sasuke was afraid of being rejected. Of course he had saved Hinata during more than one occasion but that didn't mean she felt the same way about his as he did about her.

Sasuke had never been rejected...

Hinata smiled as she scrubbed a pan clean. She was thinking about Sasuke. He'd been so kind to her, considering their accomidations, I mean, he was being forced to live with her, and he seemed never to complain whenever she redectorated. When they'd returned home after Itachi had kidnapped her, Sasuke immediatly made sure Hinata was at home, doing the house chores and even cooking and cleaning (Hinata had never eaten so many tomatoes in her life, but she never complained.). Over time, she'd begun to develop warm feelings toward the Uchiha, and butterflies had started fluttering in her stomach everytime she thought of him.

Hinata sighed happily, starting to rinse the silverwear she'd done when she felt a presence behind her. She tensed, getting ready to attack when a low voice interupted quietly next to her ear.

"Shhhhhhhh... It's just me." A Shiver went down Hinata's spine when she felt Sasuke's warm breath brush across her shoulders. She relaxed and went back to what she was doing, reaching forward to run water over the soapy spoon she held.

"Stop." Hinata paused. She didn't need her byakugon to know that Sasuke was quite close to her. His hand snaked around her and grabbed the spoon in her fingers and then dropped it in the sink. The clattering made Hinata jump but then everything was silent aside from the radio in the background. Sasuke used the arm that was still in front of him and slowly, as if to give her time to pull away, took Hinata's hand in his. His thumb traced several circles in her palm before he brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed the tips of each of them.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't fight it and she definitly didn't not like it, but she could feel her breath hitch in her throat when Sasuke kissed her hand and a familiar stutter slipped through her lips.

Sasuke pulled lightly on her wrist, turning her to face him. Hinata was taken aback with how beautiful the dark haired shinobi looked. The suns glow lit his face and a soft flush dusted his cheeks. He was smilling slightly, almost unconsciously.

Sasuke was equally in awe. Hinata was a deep red, and he was sure it was because of what he was doing. Her endless grey eyes were wide, innocent looking, and her mouth was slightly parted as her breath was coming out more shallow than usual.

Sasuke could feel Hinata shaking as he leaned down to whisper in her ears. "Tell me to stop if you don't want me to do this." He almost expected her to faint like she'd done when she was younger.

If it were possible, her cheeks would've gotten redder. Her eyes fluttered then shut as she consentrated on her incoherent thoughts, trying to make sense of the jumble. Sasuke was here... doing this to her... she'd wanted him for a while now... had he felt the same way as she did?

Hinata lowered her head, resting it against Sasuke's shoulder. Her hands rested against his chest and her fingers gripped his navy blue shirt. Sasuke pressed his hands against Hinata's shoulders and waist pulling only alittle closer, to make both of them more comfortable.

On the radio a new song started playing and Sasuke hummed along singing sofly into the blushing kunoichi's ear.

"I need you to hear,

I've found a reason for me

to change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

and the reason is you..."

Sasuke and Hinata were swaying in time with the music, slow dancing. Hinata shifted and let her hands drift to rest behind Sasuke's neck, and he locked his fingers behind her back. They were pressed together tentatively. Hinata listened as Sasuke's deep voice seranaded her quietly.

"I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

to change who I used to be.

A reason to start over new,

and the reason is you.

I've found a reason to show

a side of me you didn't know.

A reason for all that I do,

and the reason is you."

The song ended but our two ninja did not move apart. They stood there, close enough to hear eachother's pounding hearts, close enough to feel eachother's breath.

The sun was setting in the horizon and dusk caused the kitchen to be alit with hues of pinks and oranges. Light danced across the the ceiling after reflecting off the warm dish water that was still sitting in the sink, waiting to be drained.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm not a perfect person... not even close... but-"

"shhh." Hinata placed her index finger over Sasuke's lips, silencing him. "Sasuke Uchiha you are about as far from perfect at Naruto is from maturity... but..." Hinata blushed. "Who likes perfection anyway?"

Sasuke smiled and slowly lifted her chin up so he could look into those eyes of her. Her gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips and then back again. She swallowed, and made the consious effort of leaning foreward. Sasuke mimicked her actions and after hesitating just alittle, they met in the middle.

One tentative kiss and Hinata knew that she was happy she had that stupid little curse mark.

**THE END**

**Saria:Though I feel the ending went alittle fast, this chapter made me immensly happy and warm and fuzzy! I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it! and reading it over... and rereading it over...**


	9. Rewrite Announcement

**Alexei: Hello my lovelies, it's been a rather long time since I've looked at this fic, but I realized that I never announced that I've been doing a rewrite because I think this one sucks xD**

**If you look on my profile you'll see "Shared Secrets (rewrite)" **

**It's only five chapters in and I used a different approach when writing it, so you could almost regard it as a different story with a similar theme. Anywho, just thought I'd let you guys know. That being said, It is only five chapter in and already almost twice as many words in it xD Yup, I think I'm a much better writer now.**

**ALSO, as a forewarning, I HAVE been debating taking this fic down because I am THAT unsatisfied with it and I have been working on the new one.**


End file.
